Ídolo
by kurooha
Summary: A veces el ser vivo más pequeño puede ser el resistente a cualquier problema que ocurra y a veces el mejor ídolo a seguir.


**Ídolo**

Kurama se había sentado en la silla que había en la mesa del escritorio dispuesto a estudiar cuando su hermano entró después de pedir permiso y se acerco a él con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

"Hoy nos han puesto que hagamos una redacción sobre nuestros ídolos en clase, creo que la profesora no tiene mucha idea sobre que redacciones hacer, pero bueno. Y quería saber si esta bien como lo he puesto." Dijo el joven pasando un papel escrito, papel que el pelirrojo cogió y se puso a leerlo silenciosamente para que cuando acabara de revisarlo le comentara a su hermano sobre los errores y como podría arreglaros.

"Puedes quedarte aquí, tan solo será un momento." Comentó Kurama dándole el sitio que había estado ocupando a su hermano mientras él se acomodaba en un rincón de la cama y fijándose en un pequeño insecto que había entrado.

Su mente perdiéndose en reflexiones mientras el pequeño insecto, que se trataba de una mosca, parecía dominar el papel principal de la habitación.

Su vuelo era inseguro, tambaleándose y chocándose con las cosas sin poder evitarlo al entrar por la ventana justo cuando el viento dejó un hueco abierto en la cortina.

Cayendo al suelo y seguir moviendo sus alas aunque supiera que era inútil.

Porque ya estaba muerto.

Pero aún así seguía luchando.

Hasta el último minuto, hasta el último segundo, hasta que ya no tuviera más aire que respirar.

Porque aún tenía la esperanza de salir con vida.

Pero ya estaba muerta.

Sus alas moviéndose furiosamente al igual que su cuerpo.

Intentando levantarse, luchando para volver a conseguir volar.

Pero acabando con algo que se llamaba fracaso.

Porque no había hecho nada.

Porque había gastado energía y tan solo había conseguido moverse un poco.

Y descansaba.

Un minuto o un par de ellos como máximo.

Y después volvía a moverse.

Volvía moviendo las alas.

Y siempre parecía ser lo mismo.

Los minutos pasaban, y el pequeño insecto hacía los mismos movimientos una y otra vez.

Como un video rayado.

Pero aún con la intención de seguir con vida.

De poder volar de nuevo.

De sentir y pelear contra el viento.

Porque, detrás de el sonido de la gente hablando y riendo, de la manguera dejando agua para seguir dando vida a las plantas y del sonido de los coches.

Alguien estaba muriendo.

Muriendo como el sol iba desvaneciendo por la ciudad.

Y aunque el sol también muriera, mañana volvería a salir pero el insecto no tendría la misma suerte que el sol.

Porque él no volvería a ver el sol.

Porque él ya no haría ni sentiría nada más.

Porque ya estaba muerto.

Pero todo esto había sido falsedad, porque aún parecía mover mínimamente las alas, aunque tan solo fuera un segundo.

Porque aún era capaz de girar el cuerpo aunque fuera menos de un milímetro de distancia.

Y por lo que parecía, su vida iba y venía, dependiendo de ese pequeño hilo que aún se mantenía en pie.

Y así, su pelea seguía en pie.

Una pelea perdida ya, pero aún así no dejada a la mínima.

Porque quería demostrar que hasta el ser más pequeño era capaz de pelear hasta el final, que nunca se debía de rendir.

Porque, como todos, deseaban seguir respirando, sintiendo, viviendo... porque aunque fuera un molestoso insecto, también era un ser vivo.

Y aunque no fuera capaz de gritar ayuda y ser socorrido, porque estaba solo sin nadie de su especie que pudiera entenderlo... él no iba a rendirse, porque no quería, porque aunque sufriera, aunque le doliera no quería irse.

Una de sus alas, abriéndose como la portada de un libro, aunque tan solo durara poco, aunque en un tan solo cerrar y abrir de ojos ya estuviera cerrada de nuevo...

Y luchaba como nadie...

Con más fuerza que una persona...

Con más voluntad que una persona...

Luchaba... se mantenía... no se rendía...

Y no quería hacerlo.

¿Pero cuanto tiempo más duraría?

Tan solo era cuestión de unos pocos y dolorosos minutos, o quizá, con un poco de suerte, alguna agonizante hora, cosa que era poco probable.

Y la respuesta había sido los pocos y dolorosos minutos, porque ya había muerto.

Definitivamente muerto.

Porque su espíritu había dejado de luchar.

Porque su corazón ya no podía ganar.

Porque sus alas ya no querían moverse más en intentos fracasados.

Porque ya había sentido como se había quedado sin aire.

Porque ya lo había perdido todo y ya no había manera de rescatarlo.

Y con él, una vida más, un corazón, unos ojos y un cuerpo más habían muerto.

Se habían ido.

"Ya esta." Avisó el pequeño mientras Kurama le daba una sonrisa y lo volvía a revisar para después afirmarle que ya había acabado con la redacción y que ya podía irse a jugar si era lo que quería.

El joven no tardó mucho más en salir de la habitación y bajar por las escalares con una velocidad increíble para después sentirse la puerta de la entrada abrirse y después cerrarse.

Kurama se levantó con un pañuelo en la mano y cogiendo a la mosca con él.

Con la demostración del pequeño insecto casi podía llegar a la conclusión de que quizá, el mejor ídolo, solía ser lo más pequeño o lo que muchos podrían considerar insignificante.

Eso era... quizá un pequeño insecto era más valioso que algún ídolo que saliera por la tele demostrando algo que no podría ser.

O... quizá, como podía aparentar el insecto, cada uno merecía ser el ídolo de si mismo...

Idolatrando su propia fuerza y su propia voluntad.

·····················

N/A: Me hace gracia la paranoia que me ha salido... es terrible...

La verdad es que lo escribí justo en el momento en que vi como una mosca se estaba muriendo... U-U Me entró la idea así...

Estúpido, quizá si... pero bueno siempre tiene que haber la estupidez, ¿no? xD

De todas formas, aquí esta, algo para perder el tiempo, corto y sin ganas de esperar algo aprovechable de él a parte de quedarme satisfecha conmigo misma después de escribir sobre la mosca... U-U

Ja Ne!


End file.
